theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Sidonius
Summary Lord Sidonius, formerly named Orane Mavaar, was born on the planet Alderaan, in the year 26 BTC. He is one of the original founders of the Shadow Court, and one of it's current High Lords. Personality Sidonius is a well articulated person who, despite that, only speaks when it is absolutely necessary. Most of the time, he lets his power and intimidating presence speak for itself. Effective and calculating, Sidonius is a fearsome opponent for whom the ends justify the means. History Early Life Born into the nobility of House Mavaar, Orane had a truly bright future ahead of him. As the only child, he was showered with love and gifts from his parents, becoming quite spoiled at a very early age. However, the war with the Sith Empire had started two years before his birth, and it did not go well for the Republic. At the age of five Orane started displaying strange powers, and the Jedi Order was quick to take him on as a padawan. Jedi Training Young Mavaar was instantly taken to the distant planet of Ilum, with such harsh living conditions that even fully trained Jedi considered their journeys to the planet a rite of passage. However, the planet was a safe haven unknown to the Sith, and the Jedi Masters believed that the talented young boy was up to the challenge. Orane was assigned a master, Talus Sehrin, and proved a quick learner. It became clear that the boy had a strong affinity to the Force. Defecting to the Sith But ultimately, Orane proved hard to control. He secretly loathed the Jedi for taking him away from the comfort of Alderaan, and placing him at this barren world. As the years passed his spoiled nature was ultimately wiped out, but the seed of discontent and hatred continued to grow. When the Sith finally discovered Ilum and launched a massive attack, Orane turned against his own tutors. Fighting and defeating his own master in a long and drawn-out duel. Young Orane was eventually discovered by the Sith landing forces; they sensed the dark side in him, and considered the brutal slaughter of his former Master a fitting rite of passage. Orane Mavaar was not only spared, but also given a new name: Lord Sidonius. He fully embraced this and made it part of his new persona. As far as Sidonius was concerned, the person known as Orane Mavaar died on Ilum. Forming the Court Sometime in the years before 10 ATC, Sidonius is known to have met with Lord Malleus. The two shared a vision of the future, and of the Dark Side guiding them unto a new path. The two of them set out on a long search, looking for the people they had seen in their vision. This search went on for many months, and Sidonius traversed the galaxy visiting countless planets. The search yielded fruit, and Sidonius returned triumphantly to meet Lord Malleus on Korriban. It is here, on Sidonius' ship, that the Court was finalized with an oath sworn by all present to serve the Dark Side. Category:Mavaar Dynasty Category:List of High Lords Category:Shadow Court Members